The Missing Horror: What if........
by Magenta4ever
Summary: This is a what-if about what might have happened in a time gap in Rocky Horror Picture Show. Sexual situations, strong language, and adult themes are included.


THE ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW: WHAT IF............  
  
Song list:  
There's A Light - Reprise (Brad, Magenta)  
Toucha Toucha Toucha Touch Me - Reprise (Janet, Brad, Magenta)  
Drunken Me Up (Magenta)  
Dammit Janet - Reprise (Janet, Rocky)  
The Murder Attempt (Magenta, Janet, Rocky)  
  
  
NARRATOR: In the song "Rose Tints My World," Rocky says "I am only seven hours old." Where did the other five hours go? This is where my creative side kicks in. I have created, for your enjoyment, an account of what had happened during part of that time. So, I would like, heh heh, if I may, to take you on a strange journey..........  
  
(We see a hallway in the castle. Brad, in an effort to find a phone and escape, has lost his way and is searching through the maze of halls.)  
  
"There's A Light" Reprise  
BRAD  
In the darkest hallway  
In this castle's heart  
Glowing bright  
(We see a door with light shining under it.)  
I am not too far  
Soon we'll be back  
In the car.  
There's a light  
  
MAGENTA'S VOICE  
Shining underneath the door  
  
BRAD  
There's a light  
  
MAGENTA'S VOICE  
Look at her that little whore!  
  
BOTH  
There's a light  
A light  
In the darkness of everybody's life.  
  
(Brad opens the door. Magenta sits alone watching her television monitor.)  
  
BRAD: Hey, uh, Fuschia, is it?  
MAGENTA: It's Magenta.  
BRAD: Magenta, er, right. Um, do you know where I could find a phone in this place.  
  
(Magenta laughs manically.)  
  
MAGENTA: A phone? Ha ha ha, he vant's a phone! You'll vant an Asprin ven you see vat Janet has been up to.  
  
(She rewinds her videotape.)  
  
"Toucha Toucha Toucha Touch Me" Reprise  
JANET (On video)  
Toucha toucha toucha touch me  
I wanna be dirty  
Chill me thrill me fulfill me  
Creature of the night!  
  
BRAD  
But I thought she loved me.  
Meant to be.  
  
MAGENTA  
She's tasted blood and she vants more.  
  
JANET (on video, to Rocky with pleasure in her voice)  
More! More! More!  
  
MAGENTA  
She put up no resistance.  
  
BRAD  
Then damn her whole existance.  
I've got a flame to cool  
I need assistance!  
  
(Starts kissing Magenta's neck.)  
  
MAGENTA  
Toucha Toucha Toucha Touch Me  
Oh! I vanna be diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirty!  
Chill me! Thrill me! Fulfill me!  
  
BRAD (moaning)  
Creature of the night!  
  
(They begin to strip each other's clothes.)  
  
BRAD, JANET (on video to Rocky), & MAGENTA  
Toucha toucha toucha me!  
I wanna/vanna be dirty!  
Chill me! Thrill me! Fulfill me!  
Creature of night!  
  
BRAD (laying on top of Magenta)  
Creature of the night!  
  
MAGENTA (orgasmically)  
Creature of the night!  
  
BRAD  
Creature of the night!  
  
MAGENTA  
Creature of the night! Oh!  
  
BRAD  
Creature of the night!  
  
JANET (on video)  
Creature of the night!  
  
BRAD & MAGENTA  
Creature of the night!  
  
ALL THREE  
Creature of the night!  
  
(The TV shuts off. Columbia enters.)  
  
COLUMBIA: Slowly, slowly. It's too nice a job to rush. Mind if I cut in or is this a (giggles) private party?  
MAGENTA: Get out of here!  
BRAD: No, stay. I need all the love I can get. (Sad puppy face)  
COLUMBIA: Well now, that sounds like somethin' I just can't refuse.  
BRAD: You won't want to.  
  
(Columbia hops into bed. Brad starts slobbering all over her.)  
  
"Drunken Me Up" (to be sung to the melody of "Rose Tints My World")  
MAGENTA  
It vas fun ven it first began  
But then Columbia stole my man  
Maybe he vas just too bland  
After all, he's not a muscle man  
Now the only thing I vant to do  
Is find myself another screw  
Drunkens me up  
Makes me forget my trouble and pain  
  
(Magenta gets up and exits the room. We now see Janet and Rocky in the tank under the red blanket.)  
  
JANET: Oh, oh, Rocky!  
  
(Rocky grunts)  
  
"Dammit Janet" Reprise  
JANET  
Oh, it's nicer than Frankie and I had  
  
ROCKY  
Janet  
  
JANET  
Now I have you and I'm so glad  
  
ROCKY  
Janet  
  
JANET  
That I am finished with that Brad  
  
ROCKY  
Janet  
  
JANET:  
I've one thing to say and that's dammit Rocky  
  
ROCKY  
I love you  
Dammit Janet  
  
JANET  
I'm mad at Brad  
  
ROCKY  
Dammit Janet  
  
BOTH  
I love you  
  
(Magenta comes through the elevator)  
  
MAGENTA: You! You little slut! Vy'd you have to cheat on that bastard of a boyfrind you've got?!  
JANET: Why should you care?  
MAGENTA: Because I just showed him vat you were doing. He gave me the best screw I've ever had. Then the Columbia valks in and he says "I need all the love I can get," and starts up vith her.  
JANET: Well it's not my fault!  
MAGENTA: Yes it is, you little whore.  
  
(Rushes toward Janet with the pick used to kill Eddie and chases her around the room.)  
  
"The Murder Attempt" (to be sung to the melody of "The Sword of Damocles")  
MAGENTA  
Killing Janet is a-gonna be truck a load of fun.  
  
JANET  
I've done no crime.  
  
MAGENTA  
I'll chop her to pieces and then feed them to the dogs ven I'm done.  
  
JANET  
I've done no crime.  
  
MAGENTA  
It's 'cause of you  
I lonely without a screw  
And he'll be, too  
When he finds out that I've murdered his girlfriend.  
  
ROCKY  
Sha la la la she's done no crime.  
  
JANET  
Oh no no no  
  
ROCKY  
Sha la la la she's done no crime.  
  
JANET  
Oh no no no  
  
ROCKY  
Sha la la la she's done no crime. No crime.  
  
MAGENTA: Wait! I hear the master coming in the elevator. Quickly hide back under the blanket. I'll go get the dinner gong.  
  
(Rocky and Janet hide under the blanket. Magenta leaves. Frank, Brad and Riff Raff come down in the elevator.)  
  
NARRATOR: And you know the rest......... 


End file.
